Sins of the Past
by Shawn30
Summary: R.P.M/MMPR crossover - A shocking discovery from the past rocks the R.P.M team to the core. Summer and Dillon cross the line. Scott learns the heavy price of leadership.


**Title: "Sins of the Past"  
Chapter (1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: A shocking discovery from the past rocks the R.P.M team to the core. Summer and Dillon cross the line. Scott learns the the heavy price of leadership.**

**Rating: MA **

**Category: Drama/Romance/Mystery **

**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including Power Rangers R.P.M Episode 21 - After that its all my AU.**

**Ships: Summer/Dillon, Ziggy/Dr. K, Gem/Flynn - Others that will be revealed in flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all things PR related.**

**Authors Notes 1: This idea came to me in Florida and it hasn't let me go yet, so here goes my first Power Rangers R.P.M fic with a healthy dose of surprise guest stars and shocking twists.**

**Authors Notes 2: Despite the stories ship-centric subplots expect a full on main plot that involves the whole cast equally.**

**Authors Notes 3: The idea for also sprang partially from a famous storyline in one of my all-time fav comics. But only partially.**

**Dedicated to: my sister, Missa aka Pink-Green-White-4Ever**

**The most shocking fact about war is that its victims and its instruments are individual human beings, and that these individual beings are condemned by the monstrous conventions of politics to murder or be murdered in quarrels not their own ~~ Aldous Huxley quotes**

**All kings, and all their favorites, All glory of honours, beauties, wits, The sun itself, which makes time, as they pass, Is elder by a year now than it was When thou and I first one another saw. All other things to their destruction draw, Only our love hath no decay; This no to-morrow hath, nor yesterday; Running it never runs from us away, But truly keeps his first, last, everlasting day.  
~~ John Donne**

**The most tragic thing in the world is a man of genius who is not a man of honor ~~ George Bernard Shaw**

**********

**********

**Fifty miles due east of the domed city of Corinth **

**Monday, August 23, 2040 11:00 PM **

**Earth**

... the very ground beneath Dillon's feet devoured him.

The nearly fifteen-foot free-fall violently rushed all the air from his lungs the moment his back crashed onto the unforgiving hard ground, shooting sharp pain throughout his body. Wincing powerfully with his eyes squeezed shut, he couldn t move as every nerve ending in him rebelled against any attempt to roll over. With his right hand covering his mouth, he coughed loudly as dense dust clouds began filling his lungs to choking.

Blades of moonlight from the cavern's opening rained down on Dillon from above, cutting through the dust as his brown eyes were blurred by its intensity. He carefully rolled over onto his side, groaning. His fingers dug into the loose dirt, trying to pull himself up. The strange signal he d been tracking half the night as much for its mysterious output as the separation he needed from Summer led him to this exact coordinate.

That was when earth beneath his feet caved in when the signal reached its apex. But as his acute senses grew more alert the steady buzzing of his signal locater had evolved into a rapid beat that was only getting stronger. Thankfully, it landed a few feet away from him and was still operating. He quickly retrieved it and then dusted himself off, attempting to gain his bearings. His eyes squinted as he peered around.

As his blinking eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cave, the dark tunnel ahead called out to him in some strange way. Seemingly without end and ominous, and yet something was drawing him in that direction something elusive that he couldn t quite put his finger on, but felt compelled to follow.

He felt a revelation awaited...

Taking a quick physical scan of himself, despite a couple of bruises and a torn shirt he seemed to be alright. Surely tomorrow morning the aches would feel worse, but the pain was manageable for now. On his feet and moving before he even realized it, Dillon switched on his flashlight and began his journey. The light source revealed smooth red walls and dusty fixtures that were obviously created by someone. There was nothing whatsoever natural about this old cave. It dawned on him instantly.

This was a facility of some kind. He was sure of it.

Venjix, perhaps.

Then again, perhaps not.

Further into the expansive cavern he discovered of a base of operations that was obviously destroyed. Several computer workstations were burned out or crushed by heavy chunks of debris. He nearly stumbled over a rusted high-back chair, but noted what seemed to be numerous laser blast scorch marks on the walls. "One hell of a fight took place here." Extensive fire damage claimed whatever charred remains in the far right corner. He flashed his light all around him, noting the massive oval shaped station that featured a broad viewing screen at the front of the room, along with what appeared to be a main control panel. Frayed wires covered in thick dust and spider webs covering the keyboards made it was obvious no one had been here for a very long time.

Even as he desperately needed time away from Summer as the distraction of their attraction and growing feelings were driving him mad, tonight s discovery held a ominous allure he couldn't resist. Nonetheless, another part of him wished she was with him. Though not wanting to admit it out loud, he missed her and was sure her input on this discovery would be invaluable. She was better at picking apart the precise details than he was. As it stood his own personal curiosity was so strong that he had to see this through.

Standing before what he thought was the main console, he scanned the cracked terminal as his signal array was simply a solid red light, not beeping anymore. This was it, whatever 'it' was. The computer architecture looked old. Very old, as he was thinking decades by the style of keyboards, computer towers, and mainframe systems arrays. Still, he'd seen designs like this before... but where?

Moving to the head terminal, his fingers ran over the console keyboard and suddenly almost magically the entire base came alive in waves of bright white light. He stumbled back, reaching for his Engine Cell to morph should the need occur. The entire complex seemed to come to life, filled with a energy source that should have died out long ago.

That was when he stood before a ominous message from the past that stole his very breath away. The massive viewing screen monitor suddenly switched on, flickering to life. And then a voice a woman s voice, filled with sadness and raw determination filled the room. Followed by the bloody image of a woman calling out for help.

all teams are down! The attack seems situated in the United States East Coast is lost... The Void is spreading... never should have trusted knew so little

With his heart in his throat, Dillon watched closely. He was utterly captivated by the woman wearing what appeared to be some form of a Pink Ranger uniform encased in form-fitting body armor. Far different from the R.P.M outfits. She sat at the same console he stood at, frantically attempting to establish communications. Her trembling voice and the video feed kept breaking up, giving him only vague snippets of what she was trying to say. The facility looked as if it had been attacked with fire and billowing smoke not far behind the Pink Ranger.

compromised totally combined world-wide military coalitions have failed betrayed from within Adam is... IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The time stamp on the video footage in the lower left hand corner read February 20, 2009. Thirty-one years ago. Dillon couldn't believe what he was witnessing. There were Rangers before the R.P.M team? He never knew.

never saw it coming. Intergalactic warning beacons deactivated from within the Command Center systematic murder of all active Rangers... bounty hunters... broken completely... all teams unresponsive... Reefside, Angel Grove, Silver Hills and Mariner Bay are decimated Satellite communications arrays are...We have no defenses left all dead!

Dillon heard the dire emotion rising in her voice. He could all but feel her despair as the sheer magnitude of this final broadcast was written all over her face. This was history. The kind that was from the Old World, before the Great Blackout.

My name is Kimberly Hart-Oliver. I am one of the first and now final Rangers left alive. If anyone is out there and picks up this transmission the Earth is in... The Jungle Fury team hasn t communicated after... I can t raise the Astro Mega ship. Lightspeed Rescue team died in the massacre... Earth is " Kimberly rose slowly from her chair, her eyes blazed with violent fury. She quickly drew her blaster, aiming it a a figure off-screen "YOU! she screamed with rage.

Dillon could see her staring at someone. Someone who did not speak a single word. Nothing but his dark shadow could be seen.

You betrayed us!! she cried out with the most bitter anger, tears cascading down. You destroyed everything you swore to protect Zordon would hate you...You broke us! You killed he loved you like a brother... I loved...

"Die like all the rest!" A massive wave of crackling green energy struck Kimberly with such force radioactive light illuminated her skeletal structure as every bone in her body shattered. Blood erupted from her mouth as dead body fell to the floor at the feet of her killer. The unseen figure spoke quietly. "Dearest Kimberly... beloved... and my most visceral foe. We've danced this dance plenty of times. Its a pity you never learned the steps."

The footage abruptly ended.

Gasping for air, Dillon stood perfectly still in his place, his eyes glaring at the view screen. From what little he could gleam the Power Rangers weren t just the small operation they now use in the domed city of Corinth. Apparently there was once a great organization of Power Rangers before the world went to hell.

And apparently they were betrayed from within. Betrayed by one of their very own.

**"The Garage"**

**  
Summer's bedroom **

**Tuesday, August 24, 2040 2:00 AM **

**Corinth**

Ironically, I m not creeped out by this.

In the dim shadows of Summer's modestly decorated bedroom, Dillon allowed himself a small smile before it faded into twilight at her tempered glare. He hadn t intended to invade her private sanctuary unannounced this late and was further dismayed by her unshaken reaction to his appearance. Swallowing hard in the back of his throat, her calm made him slightly nervous and she was the one lying in bed having been surprised. Still, Summer had that kind of affect on men. I m, uhm I didn t mean to startle you.

Then why did you sneak into my bedroom.

She had him there. Dillon backpedaled, and then gave a nod. Okay, so maybe I could have knocked.

Sitting up against the head-board, Summer quirked a brow, her arms crossed her chest as their gazes locked. Then she stole a quick glance at her bedside clock. At 2:00 AM?

There was no verbal victory to be won against Summer. He'd learned that early on just after they met. But at least he had a good reason for being here. Moving off the wall he was braced against, he measured a careful step towards her bed. It only then dawned on him that this was the first time he'd ever been here. Not that he hadn't thought about it... alot. Tonight I found out something pretty amazing.

Sighing at his revelation, Summer brushed some of her blond hair out of her eyes while silently contemplating the moment. Despite his unexpected presence she felt something intensely personal connected them and she wasn't able to rationalize evading the emotion for once. Maybe it was the extremely late hour or her emotional guard was down. Perhaps she was finally sick and tired of the way things had been between them for so long. It seemed as if their every conversation was strained.

They shared gazes filled with hot longing. When she allowed herself the thrill, just a simple soft brush of her hand against his caused her body to tingle. And then there were to damn many almost kisses that kept her up so many nights wondering what if. After months of unresolved sexual tension she finally accepted their connection wasn't fading, but intensifying. She could never quite put her finger on where they stood outside of friendship, but she knew for certain there was something way beyond that between them.

Suddenly the path she wanted to take became crystal clear. Tonight's unexpected visit was the catalyst they needed and for once she wasn't going to walk away. Summer took a deep breath and then took the bull by the horns."I don't care what you found."

Dillon blinked, halting dead in his tracks when Summer swept out of bed in a long yellow night shirt that wasn't so long her smooth, toned legs were covered. She invaded his personal space with fury, suddenly wide awake and seeking a confrontation. "But this is..."

"You broke into my bedroom tonight at 2:00 AM. Is this so big it couldn't wait until morning?" she questioned. "And why not sound the Garage alarm and wake up the entire team so that we can all share in this big discovery you made?" she pointed without a care for the consequences of facing this at last. Of forcing his hand. Dillon towered over her, his eyes darkly gazing at her, but she stood her ground. This confrontation was long overdue. "Why don't you just admit that you're as fed up with the way things have been between us lately as I am?"  
"Summer its not like..." he heard himself mutter before bowing his head in frustration, his right hand smoothing over his forehead. His jaw tightened as he tried not to stare at her, but she was so damn beautiful and in that thin night shirt her raw sex appeal was driving him mad. Feeling defensive, he challenged, "You want me to sound the alarm now?"

"I want you to stop playing games with me."

"I don't play games," his rich, husky voice rose to the occasion. "Maybe you're seeing things?"

Summer wasn't to be denied. "I see a man who just climbed the side of a building and snuck through my bedroom window unannounced. So tell me? Is that some sort of Stalker-Tech Venjix put inside you as well?"

The Yellow Ranger was infuriating as she was captivating. And he hated to admit she was right. He hadn't called the entire team together upon reaching the Garage. That's what he should of done and he knew it. Instead, he only sought her out. He hadn't even thought of anyone else. "Look, tonight I learned something huge and..."

"STOP!" she shouted furiously in his face, ignoring the hard grimace she found after her retort. "How long, Dillon?"

"How long what?"

"How long are we going to keep pretending we don't want each other?" she gave up the ghost at last, shaking with angry courage and something sensual that she couldn't name. "You can race out of here right now, slam your hand on the alarm and wake up the Rangers and Dr. K. But you didn't do that when you arrived and you won't do that now."

He edged ever closer, fire dancing in his eyes. "You think you know me so well?"

"You'd fight a army of Grinders all by yourself, but you wont allow yourself the one thing you want more than anything else!"

Summer was tempting him... Dillon head tilted slightly, just this short of rage. "Don't compare yourself to my sister. You'll lose. Every time."

"Saving your sister is a way of giving yourself family and the life that's been stolen from you. But what you feel for me doesn't come from the Venjix-tech inside your body, it comes from your heart. That's why you're here." He openly stared at her, his fists clutched at his side, nearly snarling at her audacity. "I'm exhausted from being sad over you."

"Don't you think I..." and then he stopped himself, his head bowed, the epic emotion of the moment nearly blurring his vision.

"Say it!" she dared him. "Just say it, Dillon!"

"I want you!" he shouted in her face, his eyes focused on her softly parted lips.

Summer never got the chance to reply.

His urgent mouth collided with hers in a hot flash as she was drug hard against the solid plane of his chest. Air escaped her lungs in a strangled gasp. Captured in his strong arms, her feet nearly dangled off the floor as he plundered her soft mouth with passionate, possessive soul-kissing that stole her breath away. Having craved this for so long, she tightly curled her arms around his neck, unwilling to endure even an inch between them.

Summer and Dillon drowned in each other, drinking deeply from a irresistible, endless well of erotic need. As if dying of thirst, they were all over each other, having finally given in! The line was drawn here and then erased for ever. No more, their actions screamed! No more wanting! No more wishing and hoping and aching for each other.

No fucking more!

Their graceful, questing tongues evolved into erotic suckling as they finally gave into the raw, blinding heat that bound them like a force of nature. Summer groaned into Dillon's mouth when she felt his strong hands grab and firmly knead her ass over her nightshirt. She felt the evidence of his arousal throb over her belly, sending tingles of sensation through her. Letting go had never felt so good before. Long, gasping kisses were stolen from his lips as she aggressively ate his mouth. Her sex felt soaked against the cotton of her panties. She had never felt this turned on before.

"I'm sick of wanting you so bad," Dillon growled across her cheek, kissing his way to the sensitive side of her neck, then rolling his wet tongue all over her pulse until she hummed and her nails clawed at his back.

"Then give in," Summer chanted before claiming his mouth this time, inhaling his tongue inside her mouth to suck on. When he lifted her behind her knees her legs curled around his torso, her womanhood pressed tight against the hard length of him that was dying for her. "Don't give us time to think," she pleaded while kissing him hard.

"Now!" he swore, lifting her night shirt up and off her body with one hand while holding her with his free arm. She tore it off the rest of the way, feasting on the heated gaze she felt as he took in the sight of her bare breasts, her puckered pink nipples drawn tight for him alone. Her bottom lip quivered as she had never witnessed a sight as sexy as his dark stare.

And then she felt herself being laid down softly on her bed. Her chest heaved in anticipation. She couldn't speak, so in awe of this moment. She watched him tear his black shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder. Her mouth watered at the sight of his hard chest rising and falling. He took his time undoing the belt to his jeans, and then unzipped it slowly over the thick erection tenting them. Five seconds later he was absolutely nude for her and so much man she could barely think straight. She had imagined him in her dreams countless times, but this was... "Oh God... was all that she could say.

"Summer," he chanted her name as if she were a Goddess. His body shuddered at the sight of her, such beauty he had never seen before. Trembling hands hooked her red panties along her slender hips and then swept them down and off her shapely thighs. He dropped the garment to the floor as the heady scent of her womanhood made his cock throb, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Summer. She encompassed his whole being. "I didn't bring... I hadn't planned..."

She quickly caught on. "Been on the pill since high school and I'm not a virgin."

Dillon blinked. "How many?"

"One."

"Scott?"

She shook her head. "No. A mistake from my Princess days."

He suddenly felt insecure. "I don't know anything about my own..."

"Just come to me."

So he did, gently covering her body with his own, and then her softly parted mouth as her thighs opened to receive him. Moonlit shadows danced over their heaving bodies the moment he nudged inside her slickness... she was so ready for him... and then he slowly buried himself into her fully.

"Dillon... Ohgod," Summer moaned, her eyes tightly shut as a faint blush colored her cheeks. It had been two years since she last had sex and only three times prior to that so her body's initial rebellion gently faded into exquisite pleasure. Her hands grazed and explored his sides, down the flexing muscles of his back to caress his firm ass. She pulled him into her as surely as his hips impacted the backs of her thighs. The fullness of him saw her head arch back against her pillow with a deep groan. Every lunging thrust brushed over her swollen clit, amplifying her salacious ecstasy as they fucked at a lazy pace.

Unable to speak as he labored above her, Dillon watched the sweetest expressions of passion contort over her lovely features. The snug friction gliding pleasure around him, drawing seductively along his length left him grunting softly in her ear. He was certain whatever memories lay in his past failed to equal the majesty of making love to Summer. Of feeling her writhe and quake beneath him, clutching his body to hers. The carnal sounds she whimpered in his ear while gently nipping it with her teeth as his deep thrusts rocked her into the bed. The head-post tapping rhythmically against the wall, joining the bedsprings in sweet serenade of their love.

On and on they made love, echoing the softest sighs and the most lustful groans.

Moans tore from her throat as the intense pressure mounted. The fullness of him was more pleasure than she had ever felt before. The perspiration ghosting his skin, sliding along her own as they mated as one, rocking together, vigorously claiming each other as she thrashed beneath him. Her body wound tight, then imploded with a deafening orgasm. "Dillon... Dillion... DILLONOHGOD!!" she cried out, shaking and trembling beneath him.

Her beloved name fled his subconscious over and over as her vaginal muscles clenched time after satisfying time. His thrusts turned fast and erratic, spurred on by her climax as his own raced through him at long last. Burying his face in her neck, his cock until she could take no more, he erupted in surging bursts of wet heat. Slamming inside her fully on every invasion until he had no more to give. Until his body softly slumped over hers, exhausted and sated and filled with more joy than he had ever known. The declaration that fled his lips felt so right. "I love you, Summer," he whispered at last. When he found the courage to lift his head and gaze down upon her he found the most amazing smile waiting for him.

"Took you long enough."

His heart soared.

I love you too.

**********

**The next morning 8:05 AM**

**********

For the life of her, Summer couldn't recall the last time she had such a perfect nights sleep.

Enjoying a soft early morning moan, she snuggled deeper under the covers, enjoying the warm, solid body spooned around her. The feeling was heavenly comfortable. And then it hit her like a punch to the face. Blue eyes burst open as a startled gasp leapt from her throat. Her mind came alert, realizing that she was naked, not alone, and... crap, not alone!

Slowly, ever so slowly she rolled over as her mouth parted when she found the drowsy grin of one very naked Dillon. "Oh shit!" she swiftly rolled sideways away from him, twining herself in the covers until she unceremoniously fell off the side of the bed and cursed when she hit the floor.

In all her R.P.M years Summer had seen some pretty amazing sights. But nothing prepared her for the shock of smiling, naked Dillon sitting up in her bed. She drew the covers up to her chin and pointed at him, her voice having fled her entirely.

"Good morning," Dillon offered, moving onto his belly while resting his chin on his hands. Summer's deer-in-headlights expression was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "I've never seen a woman fall out of bed before. I thought that only happened in the movies."

"YOU'RE NAKED!"

"Shouting that might alert my presence to some very nosy Rangers. You might want to keep your voice down."

Summer's hand sealed over her mouth as she tried to recall that amazing dream she had last night when Dillon came to her after midnight. In the dream she pushed past all her fears, doubts, and insecurities. She said everything to him she'd been afraid to say and then boldly dared him to deny that they wanted each other. After that they'd made love like it was gonna be outlawed in the morning, exchanged long-awaited I love you's, and then fell asleep curled around each other. "Oh my God, it wasn't a dream!"

Dillon smirked proudly, his gaze turned skyward. "I'm a legend in my spare time."

"Oh God," Summer muttered over and over again while shaking her head. She could tell she had the worse case of bed hair ever as her mind began replaying last nights sensual theatrics. Every word, every kiss, every caress and orgasm came back to assault her senses. She saw it all in her minds eye and couldn't believe what they'd done. "We... we..."

"Three times." To punctuate his proud claim, he held up three fingers, counting each one off. "I think the bed put a dent on the wall behind your headboard. We were pretty aggressive... that third time."

Feeling lightheaded, Summer was sure her brain was about to explode. This was not happening! Of course she wanted it to happen. Had fantasized about it for the longest time. But... but... she couldn't think. Her mind was racing as she could barely catch her breath. Naked Dillon was still smiling and was so nakedly delicious and Oh God he was... he was... aroused. Her mouth hung open.

Having expected something of a whimsical reaction, Dillon didn't take offense at this. To be honest, he was amused to no end. "Do you need a hand?"

He'd given her much more than that last night. Summer shut her eyes in an attempt to calm down. Last night was incredible, but in the light of day she needed to think. Needed to collect her thoughts in a rational manner far, far away from away from naked, aroused Dillon. But damn he looked good. She shook herself free of that thought. "You need to leave."

Dillon couldn't say he was surprised. "You need a shower and to get dressed. Like I told you last night, I made a huge discovery and all of you need to hear this." He stood from the bed, back aching a bit as evidenced by the passion they enjoyed last night. He felt her gaze linger over him as he dressed. "And we need to and will talk later. For now though we have Ranger business to discuss. This is really serious, Summer."

She nodded, her mind pleased to have something serious to focus on at the moment. "Fifth-teen minutes, tops."

"I'll see you downstairs," he added while walking to her door. He knew someone might see him walking out, but didn't care. Things were different now and everyone, Scott included, was just going to have to deal.

The door shut with a click as Summer still sat there on the floor, covers surrounding her nudity, her mind a jumble of complex emotions. She felt happy and terrified at the same time. And very, very worried that she either made the best decision she ever made last night or the worst mistake of her entire life.

**********

As Scott listened closely to Dillon's rendition of last nights events for the second time, he felt the most unexpected feeling fall over him. As if a weight lifted from his shoulders. An emotional one he hadn't realized he'd been carrying. Okay, that was only partially true. But nonetheless, there was a certain freedom to be found when presented with the blunt truth.

Perhaps it was the first step to moving on.

Holding his tongue for now, Scott observed his father, Corporal Hicks, Summer, Flynn, Ziggy, Dr. K, Gem and Gemma grill Dillon over every single detail he could remember about the base he found last night. While the long discussion continued Ranger Red began accepting that when accidentally found Dillon outside Summer's bedroom just a short time ago barefoot with his shoes and socks in his hand, followed by the obvious tension he had sensed between them for the longest time now, any romantic hopes he had for her faded at long last. And surprisingly enough, he wasn't as crushed as he expected to be if ever his suspicions were confirmed.

Truly, he had no one to blame but himself. His feelings for Summer were always there, but he never acted on them. Not one time. For the longest time when it was only her, Flynn, and him he had all the opportunity in the world to ask her out or at least talk about what if. He knew he had her trust, loyalty, and friendship. But she was so beautiful, and like him was constantly trying to prove herself. Still, he never made the attempt, and maybe it was because while he knew she loved him but deep down he also knew she just didn't see him romantically. She never looked at him the way she did Dillon. It burned the first time he noticed, but it was the truth. On some level he surmised that maybe he'd always known that, but held out hope that one day her feelings might change.

She'd been a different woman ever since Dillon arrived. A little bolder. A little more feminine. He'd noticed. Watched her close while watching him even closer. They argued and taunted, with her as his staunchest supporter despite the Venjix-tech mysteriously grafted inside his body and a complete loss of memory. Over time Scott begrudgingly admitted the guy was a good one. He fought hard for the team and was loyal. Furthermore, he kinda liked having him around. He'd never tell Dillon that, but he did.

In Scott's opinion Dillon was a very good Ranger. Maybe one day he'd tell him that. Then again, he hadn't quite learned how to give praise when it was do. Father issues and all that.

So if they are together, despite the hurt he'd be happy for them. Thankfully though, he now had something else to occupy his time. There were other Ranger teams before his. Leaders before him. A legacy that wasn't tied to his older brother or his father. Something all his own that actually excluded them entirely. And the mystery of what happened to this world-wide Ranger organization had his heart pumping and his blood racing. If ever there was a cure for a broken heart it was something meaty to throw yourself into. For Scott, this was it. "You said the facility's tech looked old, but somewhat familiar to you?"

Dillon nodded, seated before the team. He wasn't comfortable being the center of attention, but the distraction was welcome. "I can't explain it any better than I have the two times already. The stuff in there was decades old, but I've seen designs similar to it before. I just don't remember where."

Colonel Mason Truman grazed his chin with his hand, his head bowed as he contemplated the meaning of all this. Perhaps it was time to reveal to the Rangers all that he knew. No, not yet. Some secrets needed to stay that way. "Before Venjix took over alot of Earth's history was... let's just say I've never heard of Power Rangers either. And I'm old enough to have been aware of them if the time stamp Dillon saw on the transmission was accurate."

"Alphabet Soup was heavily involved with the Government and the old U.N.," Dr. K noted as she circled the team, thinking on her feet. "We never knew who ran it, who funded it, or anything about its origin. All we knew was that the most revolutionary experiments in the world were taking place there. And that they were gathering the most brilliant minds from around the world. Whether they wanted to come or not. So if we are to believe what Dillon saw in fact happened, then from that time until the creation of Alphabet Soup the world was changed in some profound way."

In addition, Corporal Hicks said. I just ran the name Kimberly Hart-Oliver and Kimberly Hart just in case that was her maiden name through our database. I even ran variations of the word Hart. There is no record of her ever existing.

"Woah, woah, woah," Ziggy chuckled, standing before the team. "Dark conspiracies, Ranger betrayals, history being re-written, covert government agencies... this is all getting a bit crazy. I thought our priority was finding a way to stop Venjix once and for all?"

"It is," Summer noted. "As well as helping Dillon find his sister. But we have to investigate this fully. If there were other Ranger teams stationed all over the world then there is no way no one remembers them. That means something on a global scale happened. Something unconnected to Venjix that changed the world. And it could lead us to find a way to destroy that machine once and for all."

After slipping a small note to Gem on the sly, Flynn lifted his hands. "This is a Pandora's box, gentlemen and ladies. If we open this there's no telling what we might find. And we might not like it."

"But we can't avoid this," Colonel Truman noted. "Other Rangers means other forms of technology and possibly even powers. If we can get a leg up on defending Corinth and ultimately defeating Venjix then we have to solve this mystery." He sighed. "But Flynn is right about one thing. We're about to embark on a very unpredictable path."

"I want to be in charge of this," Scott boldly announced, walking up to his father. "I want the responsibility of finding out what happened to those other Rangers. And while I know Dr. K is out tech-specialist, I feel its my duty as R.P.M team leader to head this operation. And I think we owe it to the Rangers of the past to give them justice."

Dr. K offered no argument. The Colonel nodded in agreement. "Done. But do it fast. Now tell me your plan?"

It formulated quickly in Scott's mind. "Dillon will lead myself, Summer, Dr. K and a team of her best techs to this facility. We will raid it of every single piece of tech we can from top to bottom. After that Gem and Gemma will come in behind us and level the place. There will be nothing their left to find."

"We should bring D.N.A testers in case we find remains of the girl Dillon saw killed or anyone else," Summer added. Scott agreed as well.

"So we get to," Gem finished for his sister, "Blow up the whole," Gemma took it back, "Facility in a massive explosion?" The siblings were practically riddled with glee. Not to mention Gemma was dying to know what was in Flynn's letter.

"Yes. We don't want to leave anything Venjix could ever find. The others will stay here and monitor Corinth's defenses." Scott rose to his feet, already marching towards the garage. "Dr. K, you have twenty minutes. Assemble your team."

"Will do," she replied, stalking off to her lab.

Summer and Dillon fell in line behind Scott. She softly touched his shoulder. "What do you think happened?"

"I think you have a mark on your neck that wasn't caused by a mosquito bite." Her eyes widened and then she appeared apologetic on some level. He leaned into her, aware Dillon was watching. His tone was comforting. "It's alright, really."

The way he said those words and the warm expression he wore told her everything she needed to know. She hated feeling guilty despite having never led him on. But she knew he... well, she knew. All that she could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

"Be happy," Scott offered her graciously. "You're one of my best friends and that not going to change no matter what."

"Thank you." Summer hugged him and nodded when he whispered, "Be careful."

Leaving her and Dillon behind, Scott marched onward towards destiny. When one door closes, another opens his mother often said about life and loss. Now more than ever he needed her to be right.

**********

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: More revelations are revealed as the Rangers search the destroyed facility for clues to the past. Scott hides something from the team. Dillon and Summer hash things out. And in a flashback sequence we learn of the final fate of Sahara Oliver.**


End file.
